Expect the Unexpected
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU. What happens when two people that hate each other find out that they aren't so bad? Is Paula Abdul's awesome 80's song true? Do opposites attract? Sasuke and Sakura soon realize that in life, you need to just sit back, relax and expect the unexpected.
1. And So It Begins

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter One**

"Watch where you're going klutzilla."

"I hate you."

"You're a loser."

"Go die."

"You suck at comebacks."

"Well you have chicken butt hair."

"You have an unnatural hair color."

"Homo."

"Teacher's pet."

"Socially Challenged."

"Nerd."

"Womanizer."

"I thought I was gay?" Sakura was about to create a comeback to Sasuke's statement but her loud friend had interrupted her train of thinking.

"Shut up!" Ino screamed over the two bickering.

"Teme, why do you always have to start fights with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and walked passed Sakura while flicking her head.

"Bastard!" Sakura screamed after him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued walking with Naruto behind him.

"Don't worry about it Sak. Sasuke is just such a jerk." Temari comforted. It's not like Sakura cared what he thought. Seriously, they have been at it for years. They always fought being how they were the two best students in the school. Sakura was a nerd but incredibly smart, nice, athletic, popular with the nerd population and beautiful when she tried. Sasuke was smart, nice-cough-, athletic, popular with the annoying people, and all together beautiful. This could greatly explain his massive fangirl population.

"I know. I just hate him." Sakura responded.

"What was the fight about this time?" Tenten asked while sitting down under a tree on the school field that Sakura and her friends were at. They were on lunch break.

"I was walking with my lunch in hand when I _accidentally_ pushed my tray of food into his chest." All her friends sweatdropped and rolled their eyes.

"Sakura! What did I tell you about messing with such a huge hunk of mancandy? It will only bite you back!" Ino exclaimed. Yes, like many girls in my school, Ino was infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura, on the other hand detests him.

"Okay, first of all, he's the farthest thing from mancandy. Secondly, he's the one who started this all. I was nicely walking past his seat in science after I received my test. He just stuck his foot out and tripped me. Yeah, it was great having everyone laugh at me as I fell down face first." All her friends laughed as Sakura frowned.

"Sorry Sak. It's just really funny. I mean, you're the only girl in the entire high school who hates him. Even Temari and Tenten liked him at once. Heck, even Hinata and we all know about her fanatical obsession with Naruto! I think you're crazy, or into woman." Ino explained. Sakura just sighed. Ino always accused her of being gay when Sasuke is the center of their conversation.

"I'm not gay!" Sakura screamed in anguish. This attracted a lot of attention.

"Glad to hear that." Sasuke whispered in her ear while walking behind her. Sakura grunted angrily, not even bothering to blush at her embarrassment.

"Uchiha!" Sakura screamed while chasing after him.

"I sense a love connection…" Hinata whispered. Tenten, Temari and Ino's heads whipped around quickly to face their quiet friend.

"What?" Tenten asked as if she hadn't heard right.

"Well, it kind of makes sense. They both _hate_ each other. People usually treat each other badly when they secretly like them. Sak would just never admit it." Hinata explained. Believe it or not, Hinata was extremely talkative when she was alone with her friends.

"You know, that kind of makes sense…" Temari concluded while tapping her finger on her chin in a thinking matter.

And so the forming of this_ love connection_ began…

…

"Dude, I don't get why you're so mean to her." Naruto stated while getting into Sasuke's black convertible. Sasuke just sighed. He was tired of these conversations he had with his best friend.

"She's annoying." Sasuke said simply while putting his key into the ignition. It was true. She was probably the most annoying, irritating, beautiful person he had ever met._ Wait, what, beautiful? _Sasuke quickly shook that thought out of his head. She wasn't beautiful. She was weird with her weird pink hair. She never let her hair out of that stupid ponytail and all she ever does is play sports, _just like me_. _Shut up!_ Sasuke scolded himself again. She's the farthest thing from pretty and the closest to an annoyance.

"It's your loss." Naruto said while throwing his bag in the back seat of his car.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed with how this conversation was going.

"I'm going to ask her to the dance this Friday." Naruto answered. For some odd reason, something in Sasuke snapped. He didn't want Sakura going to the dance with his best friend. He didn't know why all these feelings were occurring inside him, but it quickly passed once he heard Naruto's voice. "What?" Naruto had asked this once when he realized Sasuke's face became somewhat deformed.

"Nothing at all." Naruto just shook his head, accomplishment in his nod at his friends comment.

"So, do you think she'll say yes?" Sasuke, in all honesty, knew that Sakura would say no. She wasn't interested in guys that flirted with her. She always stayed away from them and avoided them, just like she would do with Naruto.

"I don't know." Sasuke stated. Naruto's head turned to face his friend.

"What do you mean by _I don't know_?" Naruto demanded. "I know she likes that Sai kid and all, but…"

"Wait, what? She likes Sai?" Sasuke practically screamed. Something ticked inside of him yet again.

"Yeah. I heard her and Hinata talking about it a few days ago in Science. She has apparently liked him for the past few months." Sasuke hated Sai with all his life. He had always tried to be like him and was as gay as gay could be. Sure he had lots of girlfriends and fangirls, but it didn't change the fact that Sasuke hated him.

The snapping inside Sasuke calmed down and he finally realized something.

_I could use this to my advantage…_

…

"Ino-pig, shut up. I'm trying to study." Sakura commanded to her blond friend that was sitting in the wooden chair next to her.

"But I don't know what I'm going to wear to the dance! Plus, you study enough in school! I don't know why you use your _study period_ to study! We should be using it to talk about clothes!" Ino exclaimed while slamming her hands down on the table. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Oh look, its Sakura being a nerd!" A red headed girl cheered while walking over to the table both girls were currently at.

"Whatever Karin…" Sakura said, still looking down at her algebra notebook. She was used to the torment of the populars at school.

"You know, I'm sure that Sai-kun wouldn't like you being how you're a nerd." Ami, who was next to Karin, stated matter-of-factly. Sakura's head shot up at this comment.

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered.

"Well we were talking to Sai-kun and he said that someone told him that you liked him, a lot." Sakura couldn't believe the words coming out of Karin's mouth. Who could have told? Her friends wouldn't. She was talking about it the other day in Chemistry but not loud enough. _Wait, Naruto was near the other day. _Sakura thought, but then realized that Naruto would never do something so mean; especially since he likes her. _Maybe he told Sasuke. Sasuke…SASUKE!_

"UCHIHA!' Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs while running out of that library as fast as she could with Ino trailing behind her.

…

"Hot babe at eleven o'clock headed your way Sasuke." Kiba stated while pointing his finger to Sakura who was running into the gym. She knew that the boys always practiced basketball during study hall.

"UCHIHA!" She screamed while storming over to him. Sasuke just smirked, knowing exactly why she was pissed.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"I knew that you were a jerk, but I never thought that you'd sink THIS low!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke just smirked.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. He extended his hand so it could play with a piece of her pink tresses.

"You're stupid Uchiha charm doesn't work on me!" Sakura informed while whipping his hand away from her hair with her hand.

"Burn…" Kiba hissed while laughing. He was thoroughly enjoying this conversation. But who wouldn't? It's not everyday that you see the almighty Sasuke get rejected for a flirt with a beautiful girl.

Ino had just arrived and was watching from the sidelines of the conversation as well as Kiba.

"How could you do this?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe you should go and yell at Naruto being how he was the one eavesdropping." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, but he wasn't an ass and went and told the guy!"

"It was an honest accident!"

"Wait, what did he do?" Kiba interrupted the two ranting. Sakura shot Sasuke a look, and then looked at Kiba.

"He went and told Sai that I liked him!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke got a smirk on his face and Sakura wasn't sure why. He pointed a figure behind her and Sakura slowly turned to face her doom.

"Sakura…" Sai greeted. Sakura could feel herself getting redder and redder.

"Hi Sai." Sakura greeted back, making sure not to add the _Kun_.

"So, I heard that you like me and I just wanted to confirm that I have a girlfriend, think that you're ugly and want to have nothing to do with a hag such as yourself." Sakura's heart broke at Sai's words. Sasuke looked over to his pink-haired peer only to see her eyes start to become wet with tears that she wouldn't let drop.

"Um, okay Sai…" Sakura whispered. At this, Sai shook his head and walked away from them.

"Look, Sakura…I didn't mean…" Sasuke tried to explain but got cut off from a very angry and emotional Haruno.

"Are you happy Sasuke? Is this what you wanted? Well congratulations, because you got it!" Sakura asked finally letting her tears pour.

"No…" Sasuke muttered. He did actually feel really guilty, which never happened.

"Don't come near me ever again Uchiha! I hate you!" Sakura screamed before running out of the gym with Ino following. For some reason, when she said _I hate you_, it had a different affect on him then it did yesterday. Yesterday, when she said it, he didn't care. But now, now he felt like the asshole he knew that he was…

* * *

**A/N: So, this is a totally chiche story that has a trite story line and all, but don't deny that you absolutely love those types of _boy-meets-girl_ stories that we all treasure so dearly in our hearts! **

**Anyways, reviews equal love!**

**Like it?**


	2. I Knew He Wasn't Gay!

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter Two**

"What a jerk!" Tenten screamed while sitting down on Sakura's pink bed.

"I know!" Sakura agreed while flailing her arms in the air.

"Wait, which one is the jerk? Sai or Sasuke?" Ino asked very confused. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke!" Temari screamed.

"Why is it always the hot ones…?" Ino complained while lying down on the floor.

"Just don't worry about it Sak." Hinata calmed.

"Thanks." Sakura said while smiling. Her friends, well most of them anyway –Ino– were always good at comforting her.

All of the sudden, _Wannabe_ by the _Spice Girls_ started playing. All the girls looked expectantly at Tenten and she blushed. Tenten had had that ringtone on her phone since the girls were in seventh grade and they were currently sophomores.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked once she took her phone out of her pocket and saw her blush.

"Um, Neji…" Tenten admitted as all her friends squealed. Tenten had had a crush on him for years now and they were just friends. Tenten told her friends that they would occasionally talk on the phone.

"Pick it up!" Temari screamed.

"Hey Neji…" Tenten greeted shyly. She didn't like her friends listening to her conversation. Ino quickly took the phone from her friend's hands and pressed the speaker button. Tenten shot her a glare.

"Hey. So, did you hear about what happened between Uchiha and Haruno?" Neji asked in a nonchalant voice. Sakura glared daggers at the phone as if doing so would cause Neji some kind of horrible pain.

"Yeah. Did you speak to Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Yup. He said that Sakura was pissed and crying."

"Did he feel guilty? Like at all?" Tenten was hoping that he was being she felt terrible for Sakura.

"Nope. He said it was uproarious."

"WHAT!?" Tenten screamed into the phone.

"Of course, I don't agree." Neji confirmed.

"Oh okay." Tenten said in a sweet and melodious voice.

"Well, Naruto is convinced that he they are both in love." Everyone but Sakura smiled, thinking about the plan of their own.

"Um, I don't think so. Sakura kind of hates him with like a dying passion." Tenten explained while lying. She totally agreed with Neji on this one.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, I have to go."

"Okay. And Hinata, Uncle Hiashi wants you home by six for dinner." All the girl's heads turned towards the phone.

"How did you…" Temari trailed off.

"I'm on speaker phone."

"Again, I ask, how did you know?" Temari asked once again.

"Because Sakura was pissed about what happened in school so she gathered all her friends. Hinata wasn't home so that meant she was with you guys."

"Whatever!" Ino said. She usually said this when she had no comeback.

"Plus, girls always listen to the conversation of their friend when she's talking with her crush…" Neji explained as everyone faced a blushing Tenten.

"Neji Hyuuga! You're an arrogant-"

"So, I'll pick you up at six?"

"What?"

"You know, for the dance this Friday." Tenten calmed down and smiled.

"Yeah…" She whispered dreamily.

"BYE!" All the girls heard from the other line. It was definitely all the men's voices.

"Wait, what?" The girls asked, but it was too late being how the already hung up. All the girls stared at the phone with confusion plastered all over their faces.

…

"What the hell was that with the whole, _"They're both in love", _thing?" Sasuke asked once Neji was off the phone.

"Well it's true…" Naruto mumbled. This earned him a smack on the head from Sasuke.

"Dude, you like Tenten?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring his other two friends.

"For a genius, you sure don't know things." Choji explained while taking a bag of chips from Sasuke's cabinets.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru asked still not grasping the situation at hand.

"He always flirts with her, practices karate with her and like talks to her on the phone for hours, everyday after school. It's kind of obvious that he likes her." Naruto explained. Neji sweatdropped. _Naruto can realize when other people love each other but not when someone is in love with him._ Neji sighed to himself as he thought about his cousin.

"Oh. So, who are you asking to the dance Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto smiled widely as Sasuke rolled his eyes as he remembered the conversation he had with him in the car yesterday.

"Sakura-chan, of course!" Naruto should with triumph while raising his fists in the air. Neji rolled his eyes and sighed. It's not like Neji would let Naruto and Hinata become boyfriend and girlfriend. He just wished that Naruto would acknowledge her; maybe take her to the dance.

"Why don't you take that Hyuuga?" Shikamaru stated while yawning. All heads turned to him, especially Naruto's.

"You want me to take Neji to the dance!?" Naruto screamed. "I'm not gay I tell you! I'm not gay!" He was running around the room now with his hands over his ears. (I would too if I read all those yaoi fanfictions!)

"I meant Hinata you idiot." Shikamaru said. All heads turned to him yet again. "What, someone had to tell him."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata has liked you for years now man." Sasuke said while patting his friend on the back.

"She has?" Neji just sighed at Naruto's comment.

"Yup idiot."

"Maybe I'll ask her…" Naruto had his thinking face on now. It was rare being how he doesn't do that a lot.

"Good." Neji muttered silently.

"So, Shikamaru, since you so nicely asked me, I'll ask you. Who are you taking to the dance?"

"No one."

"I'm joining him." Sasuke added after Shikamaru's comment.

"Not even Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I take that ugly, annoying, stupid, un-fangirly girl to the dance with me, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Just take her to the dance!" Naruto yelled.

"Take who to the dance?" Itachi asked while coming up from behind them.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru muttered lazily. Sasuke shot his supposed friend a deadly glare.

"The captain on the soccer team? The one with the pink hair?" Itachi asked while sitting down on the couch next to his brother, suddenly becoming extremely interested in the conversation.

"That's her!" Naruto cheered.

"Man she's hot." Itachi stated in a dreamy tone. Sasuke's head shot toward his brother as he got the same feeling in his stomach as he had yesterday at the mention of Sai.

"No she's not. There's nothing special about her." Sasuke said dryly.

"Yeah right. This year, there was a celebration party after a soccer game. Sakura had scored so many goals and won the playoffs for the team. She looked awesome that night. Her hair was down and wavy. Who knew that she could look so hot in a halter?" Sasuke wasn't sure that he and his brother were talking about the same girl. As far as he's concerned, Sakura wouldn't wear her hair down, wear a halter top or even go to a party that his brother was at.

"We must be talking about a different girl then."

"Green eyes, kind of short, wears her hair up a lot, plays soccer, really smart, really nice and hates you?" Okay, so maybe Sasuke and Itachi were talking about the same her.

"That's her!" Naruto cheered.

"Who would imagine that one day, a girl would hate Sasuke Uchiha? Good thing was, she didn't hate me."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Well, we talked a lot that night. I asked her on a date but she said she wasn't interested in dating at the time. Then we danced." Sasuke felt that churning in his stomach yet again. "It was so funny when she got drunk because-"

"Sakura got drunk?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was thinking the same thing, but didn't have enough time being how he was interrupted by his best friend.

"Yup. Anyways, she kept screaming out, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, you're so hunk-a-licious!" It was hilarious. Then she started this rant about how she was sorry that she was so mean to you and she just does it because she loves you." Itachi was still laughing as Sasuke stared at him in shock. Sure, she was drunk, but she still said that she loved him. He would have to bring this up to her in their next conversation, if she ever talks to him again.

"Told ya." Shikamaru muttered.

"So anyway, you're taking her to the dance?" Itachi asked once he was out of his laughing rage.

"No. She hates me, remember?"

"Wait, so you like her?"

"No!" Sasuke yelled to his brother while standing up from off the couch.

"Is everything alright Sasu-chan?" Mikoto asked. She had heard her two _lovely_ sons fighting in the living room and quickly came to the scene just to make sure everything was alright.

"Yup mom." Sasuke stated. He _had_ always been a momma's boy. His mother smiled, walked over to Sasuke and ruffled his hair. "Alright, we're going to go and shoot some hoops mom. Later." Sasuke sat up from the couch and started heading toward the door with his friends following behind him.

"Have fun!" Mikoto yelled as they were walking out the door. Naruto turned around and smiled at Sasuke's mom. Mikoto smiled as well.

It's not like she didn't have ears. She heard the conversation that her two sons were having just now in the living room and she couldn't help but be ecstatic that her son was finally noticing the opposite sex.

_I knew he wasn't gay!_

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope it didn't seem like Ino was a brat in this chapter, cause I didn't mean it like that at all! Oh, and the whole Spice Girls thing, yeah… They're like one of my favorite bands and all! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm really excited about the next one because that is when all the SasuSaku lovin' really begins!**

**Like it? **


	3. A Bet, A Dance and A Cute Little Sister

Sasuke and Sakura Forever!

Peace!

…

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter Three**

…

Sakura should be happy, shouldn't she? Yeah, she's not; especially since she is sitting down at a lunch table having a glaring contest with the guy that potentially ruined her life. He was winning.

"Guys, stop." Naruto commanded. They didn't.

"Just make up with each other!" Ino demanded.

"It's not that hard! Sasuke apologizes for being an ass and Sakura forgives him." Tenten explained.

"It's not the Uchiha's fault." Neji defended. Tenten shot her date for the dance a deadly glare.

"Yes it is! If he didn't tell Sai, then my dear old pal Sakura wouldn't be sulking right now! He ruined her life and everyone at school is making fun of her! How can you say that that isn't his fault?" Tenten asked, extremely angry at her date.

"Maybe if Sakura wasn't so annoying…"

"Take that back Hyuuga!" Tenten screamed, hitting him on the arm. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching the fight taking place, well almost everyone. Sakura and Sasuke were still having a glaring contest.

"No." Neji stated simply.

"Ugh! Neji Hyuuga, you're such a bastard! Don't even think I'm going to that dance with you tonight!" Tenten turned around and was about to walk off.

Neji just smirked, grabbed her arm, pulled her to his chest and placed his lips atop hers. Tenten's eyes went wide, but like most girls would, she got caught up in the moment, closed her eyes and returned the gesture.

Many awed. Sakura would've if she wasn't silently telling the Uchiha to die.

"Um…I…" Tenten stuttered after Neji's lips left hers. She was blushing madly.

"Hn," Tenten got herself together, and then realized why she had been mad earlier.

"Hyuuga, take it back!" Tenten yelled.

"Fine…sorry…" Neji muttered as a smile found its way onto Tenten's lips. She grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss.

"Guys, just make up." Ino said in an annoyed voice. Everyone sat back down at the table, except Neji and Tenten, who were currently –cough–, busy.

"Sorry…" Sasuke muttered while looking away from the gaping girl across from him. Even Ino was surprised.

"Answer him Sak!" Ino screamed.

"I forgive you…but I still hate you." Sakura gave in.

"Same here," Sasuke stated with a smirk. Naruto and Ino just sighed, exasperatedly.

"Well now that that's settled, I can eat my ramen!" Naruto exclaimed while happily picking up his chopsticks that he was about to attack his innocent bowl of soup with.

"You're going to get sick one day if you eat that stuff that much." Sasuke said to his friend matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. You know, I bet that I could eat more ramen than you could!"

"Yeah right…" Sasuke muttered.

"Fine, let's make a bet!"

"Okay. If I win, you have to run around the school field during sports practice in toilet paper screaming, "I'm a dobe! I'm a dobe!"" Sasuke concluded. Sakura let out a small laugh at Sasuke's side of the bet.

"Fine, and if I win, you have to take Sakura-chan to the dance!" Ino smiled at Naruto's surprisingly brilliant idea. Sakura didn't take it so nicely; neither did Sasuke.

"What!?" Sasuke and Sakura screamed at the same time. "I'm not doing something that stupid." Naruto just smiled at Sasuke's last statement.

"Well, an Uchiha never looses, so you probably won't have to take her to the dance…" Sasuke's pride took him over at that moment.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered while taking a bowl of ramen off the table. Sakura just gaped at her enemy for the second time that day.

"Okay, for the next five minutes, we'll eat the ramen. At the end, whoever has the most bowls empty wins!" Naruto explained. Sasuke just shook his head and readied his chopsticks.

Sounds of soup slurping found its way into the cafeteria for the next five minutes. Sakura cringed when she realized that Naruto was obviously consuming more than Sasuke.

"Time," Ino said while looking down at her watch. The boys stopped and Shikamaru started to count the bowls.

"Naruto…" Choji stated. Sakura shot Sasuke another deadly glare while Sasuke did the same to Naruto.

"It doesn't matter Naruto! It's not like Sasuke is actually-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He stated. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "What? An Uchiha's aren't sore losers." Sasuke always used that excuse and it was usually always the case. Not this time. He kind of wanted to go to the dance with Sakura. After seeing all the guys she's been talking to for the past few days, he's been feeling, well, jealous.

"UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke put one finger on her lips and brought his face to her ear.

"See you later." He whispered. Sakura tried not to shiver as he moved away from her.

Ino watched Sakura's surprised face that was full of confusion, and smiled, but then realized something momentarily important.

"Now we need to get you something to wear!"

…

"You look beautiful Sak!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at her friend who had just endured two hours of Ino's extreme makeover.

"Really?" Sakura asked self-consciously while looking down to her red dress. It was a spaghetti-strapped dress. The skirt part of the dress flared out at the hips and ended a little above her knee. She wore an earring and necklace set that matched the jewels on the top of her dress.

"Hell yeah! Uchiha won't know what hit him!" Tenten cheered. Hinata shook her head in agreement while Temari smiled. Sakura smiled at her friends. Secretly, she was excited to go to the dance with Sasuke. It was something that happened earlier today after lunch that made her a tad bit jealous…

…

_A lot of Sasuke's fangirls were around Sasuke's locker. Sakura knew this because her locker just so happened to be across the hallway from his. There was no one in the hallway being how everyone was leaving to go home. _

_For some reason, it pissed her off more than it did any other day it happened. He was _her_ date for the dance and he shouldn't be near other girls; right?_

_Sasuke noticed the agitated look placed on Sakura's simple complexion and he smirked; yup smirked. Sakura shot him a glare and he just walked up to her, passing all the girls drooling._

_"Jealous?" He whispered in her ear. She didn't blush at their close proximity; she never did. Instead, she hit him in the stomach with her knee. Sasuke quickly grabbed his stomach and Sakura walked away proud._

_The only problem was that he was right._

_Sakura was jealous._

…

"Well, we should probably get going. Oh, and you can do your make-up, right?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Thanks guys." She said while hugging them.

They left and Sakura went up to her room to finish up her appearance.

…

"Sakura, your boyfriend's here!" Kaji, Sakura's sister screamed. Sakura was still upstairs and sighed at her sister's accusation of him being her boyfriend. _That_ would never happen.

"I'll be done soon!" Sakura yelled back.

Downstairs, Sasuke was told to sit on a pink couch in the living room by Kaji. She was currently examining him intensely. Sasuke couldn't help but feel uneasy, even if he was in the presence of a five-year-old. At first, Sasuke wasn't even sure if Kaji was Sakura's sister, being how she didn't yield Sakura's signature pink hair, but he confirmed his assumption when he saw that she had emerald eyes.

"So, what's your name?" She finally asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated while looking the girl straight in the eye.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha; the alleged bastard that my dear old sister hates with a dying passion of hatred?" Sasuke looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"I see she talks of me a lot." Sasuke had a lot of saracasm in his voice.

"Yeah she does. How did you end up going out with her anyway?"

"A bet that I lost with my friend,"

"You're taking my sister out with the pretenses of a bet in place?" Kaji was screaming now and Sasuke finally realized that brains run in the Haruno bloodline.

"Yup,"

"What are you intentions with my sister?" Sasuke smirked at the girl.

"Taking her out to the dance to get this night over with,"

"You have no plans of impregnating her, right?" Sasuke tried so hard not to burst out laughing at the girls assumptions and rules. "I guess you could hold her hand or whatever, but there will be no drugs, alcohol or sex!"

"I promise you that they'll be none of that." Kaji smiled at him. She already liked this guy!

"Do you like her, like her?"

"No."

"I guess that's okay. Although, I think she'll be disappointed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she had never been this excited about a date. Even though she's only gone on one or two, she never spent so much time getting ready." Sasuke was happy that she was excited about the date, but mad that she had gone out with other guys then him.

"Hi." Sakura whispered from on the stairs. Sasuke turned his gaze from the brown-haired girl to the pink-haired one currently walking down the stairs blushing. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Wow…" He whispered just as quietly. He sat up from the couch and walked over to Sakura. He noted that she looked even more beautiful with her hair down and free.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head and started heading toward the door. He opened the door for Sakura as they walked out.

"Have fun!" Kaji screamed at the _couple_ walking out the door. She smiled to herself.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered as Sasuke opened the car door for her. _Chivalry lives!_ Inner Sakura yelled. Outer Sakura smiled to herself as Sasuke walked around the car to get to his seat.

_Maybe tonight won't be so bad… _

…

"Sakura!" Ino yelled once her friend entered the gymnasium where the dance was being held. She stopped in front of them to see a blushing Sakura and a Sasuke that was looking away embarrassed. It also didn't go unnoticed that they were holding hands.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said while smiling at her friend.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while coming up to them. He noticed what Ino noticed and smiled slyly.

"Hn,"

"So, do you know where Hinata-chan is?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Ino smiled at the suffix added onto their friend's name.

"She's by the food table." Ino stated. Naruto nodded, and then ran off to go and find her.

"Care to dance?" Choji asked Ino. Ino smiled and shook her head.

"Ja ne!" Ino called to them behind her back. Sakura just smiled again, happy that all her friends were ending up with the right people. Of course, she couldn't say the same for herself.

Or maybe she could…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is pretty late! I've been busy! Well, it's 1:20 AM and i'm leaving on vacation at six tomorrow, or well later today, but i had to update this so i felt better about myself! Anyways, the next one will be up late Wednesday night, or Thursday!**

**For all of you that didn't know, _Ja Ne_ means _See Ya Later_ in Japaneze!**

**Okay, questions here!**

**Should i add Kaji later in the story later as like, a matchmaker?**

**Should i elaborate more on the dance in the next chapter, or just skip to him walking her home? **

**Should some jealous-raged Sasuke come into the picture?**

**Sai?**

**Answer these if you get the chance and reviews are always very loverly!**

**Like it?**


	4. Stupid Love

**A/N: OMG! I'm going crazy I tell ya, crazy! Yup, I'm adding some spice into my life and putting the Author's Note before the chapter! Yes, you heard correctly! Me, the quiet, doesn't talks to people who aren't in her little group of friends, shy, never takes a risk, everyone walks all over, can't say ****no**** girl, is being wild and spontaneous! **

**Yeah, sorry about that! My friend Christina said I need more action in my life at **_**Friendly's**_** today! I got chocolate ice cream! Yup, CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! And not just chocolate, but FORBIDDEN chocolate! I actually hate chocolate ice cream, but I had to get it because she said that vanilla (my favorite flavor) is ordinary and boring and I need to be **_**risqué**_** in my life!**

**Alright, now that I'm done with my little life crisis, I'll just say that this chapter contains a little of everything! There's some fluff, drama to the max, tricky siblings, return of the SAI, a jerky Sasuke, a crushed Sakura, a super understanding bestest friend and psh, I even tricked you guys a few times in here! Well, I think I did! I think this is actually my favorite chapter so far in this story, so i very much hope that you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone you was so incredibly generous and gave me some ideas for this chapter! They very much helped!**

**Have fun reading this gorgeous chapter, and when you're done, even if you usually don't review on this fabulous story, be spontaneous like myself today, and just review for the heck of it!**

**Love you all!**

…

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter Four **

"I can't believe that your really here, at the dance with Sasuke!" Ino complained while sighing. Sakura just smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry. I saw Choji checking you out." Sakura responded.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked while quickly lifting up her once bowing head. Sakura shook her head in response to the question.

"So how is it going with the Uchiha?" Temari asked, suddenly coming out of the crowd of dancers.

"Good, I guess."

"Sakura, you're not falling for him, are you?" Temari asked immediately. Sakura looked at her with shocked eyes.

"No, of course not," Temari smiled at Sakura's answer.

"Well, you don't like that jerk Sai still, right?" Ino asked.

"Nope," Sakura answered, even though she was lying. I mean, she couldn't just go cold turkey on a guy that she had been in love with for a few months. It would take some time.

"Good," Ino answered, even though she saw right through her best friend's act.

"Um, Temari, do you want to um, dance?" Shikamaru questioned while coming up to them. Temari smiled shyly while Ino's face lit up with happiness.

"I knew you liked her, I just knew it! You said you didn't when I asked you today, but I knew better! I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it!" Ino screamed in triumph as Temari and Shikamaru blushed madly. Sakura smiled.

"Um, Ino, why don't we go and get some punch…" Sakura suggested trying very hard to help out her friend.

"Alright," Ino said while dragging away the pink-haired girl. Temari gave her a smile as they left, and then when to go and dance with her man candy.  
"Oh, hunk-a-licious man is checking you out." Sakura said while pointing to a boy in her algebra class across the room. Ino shrieked with excitement.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Sakura shook her head and watched as Ino pranced off to go and see the boy. Sakura looked around the room to try and find any other friends to talk to. Sasuke and she parted about a half an hour ago to go and hang out with their friends. Hinata was dancing with Naruto, Tenten was making out with Neji in the corner of the gym and Temari was dancing with Shikamaru. She was bored as bored could be.

"Hey forehead girl," Karin sneered. Sakura rolled her eyes at the comment. So what if she had an overly large forehead? Karin has an overly large ego, but no one is going around calling her _ego-girl_.

"What?" Sakura asked in an irritated voice.

"You're here with Sasuke-kun." She stated.

"Good job Karin!" Sakura stated sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Karin crossed her arms over her chest and grunted.

"Why?"

"He lost a bet."

"Oh, so he didn't want to come with you for real, it was just a bet?" Sakura shook her head, "Okay, that makes me feel much better! I'm going to go and say hi! See ya loser!"

"Hn," Sasuke said while coming behind Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin cheered while looking at her long time crush.

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke asked facing Sakura. Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Of course I will Sasuke-kun! Thanks for asking!" Karin exclaimed while clamping her arm onto Sasuke's and pulling him to the dance floor. Sasuke shot Sakura an apologetic smirk while being dragged. Sakura smiled at him and shook her head, telling him that she was fine with it.

There was one problem with that head shake assuring that she was okay with him dancing with Karin.

She wasn't.

…

"So Sakura-chan, you look beautiful in that dress tonight." Sai said while smiling seductively at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened as she took in what just happened. First, Sai just comes up to her after dancing with a beautiful girl, second, he complimented her, and third, he freakin' added _-chan_ to her name!

"Um, thanks," She answered while blushing madly. This little conversation the two were having most certainly didn't go unnoticed by a certain Uchiha.

"Would you care to dance?" Sai asked while putting his hand out in front of Sakura. Sakura smiled and was about to respond, but was stopped when she heard a recognizable voice.

"I believe that she'll be dancing with me." Said voice corrected. Sakura turned around only to come face to face with a familiar Uchiha.

"Um, hello Itachi-san," Sakura whispered with confusion all over her face. Okay, so it would make sense that Itachi was at the dance, being how he was a senior, but the part that confused her most, was that he was pulling her away from Sai.

"Hello Sakura," He answered back in a husky voice. "You look even more beautiful than at the soccer party." Sakura blushed at this. She remembered getting a little tipsy from Ino practically shoving rum into her mouth; and dancing with Itachi; oh, and who can forget him asking her out. Yeah, it wasn't every day when Itachi Uchiha asks a sophomore out, especially a nerd such as herself.

"Thanks,"

"Um, hello, I'm still here." Sai complained. The two turned to him; Itachi was smirking and Sakura was smiling remorsefully.

"Well, goodbye then, Sakura_-chan_ and I are going to dance." Itachi stated while taking her hand and walking away, leaving a dumbfounded Sai.

"I don't mean to be rude Itachi-san, but I don't like you like this, and I really do want to dance with Sai, so-"

"I'm not letting you dance with that incompetent bastard. I heard what he said to you, and I think it's pretty shallow that he wants to dance with you _now_." Itachi interrupted.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Well, it was heard all around school, but I got the excellent details from my little brother that was talking about you a few days ago with his friends."

"H-he was talking about me?"

"Yeah, and about how he was planning on taking you to the dance, but you were too mad at him, and therefore would say no." Itachi may have exaggerated just a tad, but who wouldn't in this perfect opportunity of the situation. He was smirking and taking it pretty well.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't taking it so well. She looked at the older Uchiha with her mouth agape. _He_ wanted to take _her_ to the dance? Wait, maybe it was planned all along for the dare. And he purposely lost. Yeah, that explains it! Oh, Uchiha is so dead.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said while respectively bowing her head to Itachi's super sexiness. Just kidding, she was just being courteous.

"Alright, but please don't hurt my brother too badly."

"Uchiha!" Sakura screamed while pulling his arm away from the red-headed girl he was currently dancing with. Sasuke was happy that he was away from Karin, but a bit frightened of the wrath of an angry Sakura.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"You planned this all! I could be going to the dance with some hunk, but no, I'm going with you cause of you and your stupid set up plan!" Okay, so maybe Sakura was over-reacting just a tad, but it didn't matter. Sasuke just looked at her with his eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you talking about?"

"Itachi told me that you wanted to ask me to the dance, but I was too mad at you so you thought I wouldn't go with you and then Naruto came up with this plan to get me to go to the dance with you!"

"First of all, Itachi is a compulsive liar, so don't believe _anything_ he says, secondly, I _am_ a genius and all, but Naruto isn't, so he wouldn't think of the plan and thirdly, why on earth would I want to go to this dance with _you_?"

"Because I'm incredibly beautiful and smart and you're in love with me?" Sakura responded with sarcasm dripping on every word.

"You wish," He muttered under his breath.

"You're such a jerk!" She screamed. Sakura secretly wished that he did want to take her to the dance, it kind of hurt when she found out that he wasn't.

Sakura's eyes widened all of the sudden.

Sasuke couldn't take all of her screaming, which led to their current predicament.

What is this predicament, you might be asking yourself right now. Well Sakura could answer that for you now, but she is a bit preoccupied at the moment; well, I should say that her lips are a bit preoccupied right now.

Yup, that's right; Sasuke Uchiha just kissed Haruno Sakura, in front of the whole school.

It wasn't a long, heated make out session, just a quick pressing of the lips. Sasuke moved away quickly once he realized what he just did. He was prepared to face Sakura's screaming.

Quickly, Sakura ran away from Sasuke, not afraid of him, but more afraid of the feelings she was having inside her.

Yeah, she was kind of mad that he stole her first kiss, because seriously, who wouldn't? She was also kind of happy that it was him. I mean, now, she'll be known as the girl who _stole_ Sasuke's first kiss. She can see it now, Sakura at her 10th school anniversary, everyone talking about her and Sasuke's first kiss, and them being married-. _Wait, what am I saying? I hate him!_ Sakura inwardly scolded herself.

But, she really did feel something in the pit of her stomach when they kissed; butterflies. She had never felt them before with Sai, or any other crushes, but she knew about them from the countless books she's read. Is that love? All her corny romance novels say so. But, it could just be that she was feeling like puking from the absolute disgust of her lips touching a cold-hearted bastard's lips. Yeah, that's it.

"Sakura, what happened?" Tenten asked. She had just run into the bathroom that Sakura was currently hiding in.

"I don't know!" Sakura cried. Tears filled her eyes and she had no idea why. Why was this stupid Uchiha making her cry? She was strong and didn't need this!

"I'll kick his ass for you if you want!" Tenten cheered as Sakura giggled.

"Thanks, but I do need a ride home…"

"Hey, don't worry about what happened."

"How can I not worry? I might be falling for him!"

"Take it from a girl that has been in your situation. I fell in love with Neji Hyuuga, second class ice cube. I thought it was bad and wrong at first, but then I realized how great it really felt. I mean, it's okay if you like him, really. I fully support you, and if you don't want others to know then your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Tennie!" Sakura hugged her friend. Normally, Tenten would yell her head off at Sakura for using that stupid nickname they came up with when they were little, but she didn't today. Tenten knew that Sakura needed comfort and she was totally there to provide it for her.

…

"Um…" Sakura drawled while looking down at her gorgeous silver high heels she was wearing. Sasuke had just driven her home and they were completely silent the whole time. Now, they were sitting in his car. She noticed that Sasuke wasn't showing any chivalry being how he hadn't opened any doors and showed no sign of walking her to the door. Sakura bowed her head and opened the door.

"The kiss," Sakura stopped opening the door and whipped her head around to Sasuke, "The kiss meant nothing. I just wanted to shut you up. I have no feelings for you and still hate you, so on Monday, back in school, don't expect things between us to change." Sakura could feel tears wanting to pour, but she wouldn't show any sign of it. Yeah, her heart was broken, but it didn't matter.

"I know, jackass," Sakura muttered the last part of her statement, opened the door fully and ran into the house.

…

As Sakura sat in her room in her favorite pajama's, snuggled up in her comfy bed, she wept. Why did she even bother falling in love? It only hurt her.

Why did she even think she had a chance with Sasuke? It was stupid, that's for sure. He's such a jerk, and Monday, she's going to be extra mean and cruel to him, just like he will be to her.

Stupid Uchiha,

Stupid Sasuke,

Stupid Love…

…

**Like it?**


	5. And So Jealousy Reigns

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter Five**

"Sa-ku-ra! Lookin' good," Some kid exclaimed as said girl was walking, awkwardly, down the hallway, uncomfortable with all the stares and chants. She just smiled shyly at the guy, pulled a piece of her, can you believe it, short, flowing hair, out of her face.

"Whoa Sakura, you look just like my next girlfriend!" Another kid yelled as Tenten sent him a death glare for using such a cheesy line on her best friend.

"I wonder if she's as good in bed as she is on the field." The poor boy who stated that got a good smacking on the head from Temari. Sakura just blushed more and continued walking down the halls.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called while screaming at his pink-haired friend. She smiled, finally meeting a normal person this morning. After the strange morning she's had, this is so much better; even if it's Naruto. Her friends waved goodbye as they headed towards their lockers.

"Hey Naruto; how was your weekend?" Sakura asked. She was at her locker now with Naruto by it.

"Okay, but yours was apparently much better! I mean, did Ino give you a makeover or something?" Sakura was used to these comments because she's heard them for the past five minutes since she'd entered school.

"Yes. Do I look bad?" She was timid about her new look.

"No, you look beautiful." Sakura smiled at him and looked down at her appearance. She was currently wearing dark, skinny jeans, a white tank top with a short, black jacket over it. She also had on white flats.

"I'm sure teme would think so too! I'll call him over!" Naruto cheered while turning around to his best friend who was at his locker, across the hall from Sakura. "Sasuke-teme," Sakura rolled her eyes and quickly covered the blonde's mouth.

"Stop, okay. I don't want to see him." Naruto looked at her, confused.

"What did he do?"

"What did who do?" Sasuke asked, coming up from behind. He was looking as gorgeous as ever with his faded jeans and black t-shirt advertising _"My Chemical Romance"._ She smiles at him, bitterly.

"Nothing," Sakura answered quickly. He looks over at her, just realizing that she's there. His eyes, surprisingly, go slightly wide as he looks at his appearance.

"Sakura-chan, why did you cut your hair so short?" Naruto asked, noticing Sasuke and Sakura's silence. It was true; Sakura's once long and wavy pink locks were cut to right above her shoulder.

"Well, there's this rumor that Sasuke likes girls with long hair, so of course, I had to cut it." Sakura answered, quite proud with her answer. Sasuke glared at her as she continued to smile. He knew that she was somewhat, getting him back, for what happened on Friday night.

"Oh, but I thought you like Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke bonked him on the head.

"No Naruto, I don't. I'm not so much for the cold-hearted jerks, you know? I'm more for the sweet, kind-hearted guys that kiss you, and then they don't say that they hate you." Naruto just stared, dumbfounded at her.

"Yeah, well I like girls that aren't bitchy and annoying. That don't yell at me for ever miniscule thing that has no importance because they're at the dance with me, the almighty, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura snorted at his comment.

"I'm surprised that the girl wouldn't kill herself while she was at the dance, in the presence of you."

"You went to the freakin' dance with me!"

"I was forced because of your stupid plan!"

"And then you didn't stop yelling at me!"

"And then you freakin' kissed me, and then told me that you hated me! Only a true asshole does that, such as you!" Naruto's eyes went wide. He never heard about his best friend kissing his former crush.

"I only kissed you to shut you up."

"So, if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't care? You'd only want to do it to shut me up?"

"Yeah,"

"Fine,"

Sakura grabbed the collar of this shirt and placed her lips forcefully on his. Sasuke ignored it, trying to think about anything but Sakura in pink underwear, heatedly kissing him while luring him to his bed. Yeah, that just so happened to not work; which is exactly why Sasuke has her pushed up against the lockers, his hands grasping her hips. She was shocked, of course, but quickly moved her hands to his hair, where she started intertwining his dark, ebony locks.

Sakura pulled away first, after two minutes, for the need of oxygen. She smiled proudly at Sasuke who smirked.

"Nothing," Sakura kept the smile, even if on the inside, she was filled with disappointment. Alright, so maybe Sakura felt a little something for him, but now it was over. She didn't want to get hurt.

Sasuke felt sparks in the touching of their lips, but would never admit it. He was sure that Sakura didn't like him, and he could get over this small…infatuation, that he had with her easily, right?

"Me neither,"

"Sakura-chan, hey!" Sai greeted while waving to her, a big smile on his face. Sakura inwardly shrieked, but her inner Sakura shook her head in disgust, saying over and over again, _"Sai isn't the right guy! The right guy is the one you just kissed you idiot!" _Sakura, as always, ignored her inner and smiled back at her crush.

"Hey Sai; how was your weekend?" Sakura asked. Sasuke, who was still next to her, was fuming with anger. Sakura couldn't tell.

"It sucked, actually." Sai answered.

"Why?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, you weren't there." Sakura blushed at his comment and Sasuke looked over at her pathetically. He put an arm around her waist and pulled a surprised girl close to him.

"Yeah, that's because she was with me." Sasuke stated while pulling her even closer. Sakura looked over at him in shock. _Who was this impersonator, and what has he done with our dear Sasuke-kun?_ Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura, for once, agreed.

"What-"

"You and Uchiha are dating?" Sai asked.

"Um, no, we're not." Sakura answered, blushing at her and Sasuke's close proximity.

"That doesn't change the fact that Sakura is over you and talks about how annoying you are and what a jerk you are for only liking her when she get's prettier. She hates you." Sasuke growled. Sakura stared at him, yet again, in disbelief.

"Oh, well okay; see ya later Sakura." Sai said while waving at her and walking past. Once he was out of sight, the wrath of Sakura began.

"Uchiha, why did you do that? You know that I like him!" Sakura screamed.

"He's a jerk. You can't like him."

"Oh, he's the jerk! At least he didn't kiss me and tell me he hates me! Then, I kiss him and he says he feels nothing! Nothing? I don't think it's nothing. I felt you trying to jab your tongue down my throat at the end!"

"Why would I ever want to tongue you?"

"Whoa, what the heck is going on here?" Tenten asked, just appearing behind Sakura's back. "And why are there tongues involved?"

"Nothing," Sakura snarled.

"Um, did I come at a bad time?" Tenten questioned innocently.

"We're leaving. See ya jerk face!" Sakura said while grabbing Tenten's hand and dragging her into homeroom, where she'd explain her whole escapade with Sasuke.

…

"Itachi-san," Sakura exclaimed when she saw him walking down the hallway. He smiled at her appearance and the fact that she was there. She was currently heading to the library for study hall.

"Hello Sakura. You are looking lovely today." Sakura blushed at the comment.

"Thank you Itachi-san."

"No formalities, please," Sakura shook her head yes. "So, you got you hair cut because Sasuke likes long-haired girls, right?" Sakura was shocked that he knew, but still shook her head yes. "Well guess what?"

"What?"

"That's a lie. He loves girls with short hair; as do I." Sakura smiled at the comment.

"Thank you Itachi." Sakura and he turned the corner, only to see Sasuke at his locker with fangirls all around. Sakura couldn't help but be jealous as one was playing with his hair; just like she had earlier that day.

Itachi smirked once he saw her reaction. He knew that they both liked each other, and it couldn't hurt to push the relationship just a tad.

_If that's the way he wants it, than let the games begin… _Inner Sakura said while smiling evilly.

"So Itachi_-kun_, about that date offer…" He smirked at her, knowing what she was planning.

"But of course Sakura_-chan_."

…

"You're going on a date with Itachi! As in, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's older brother that is a senior and incredibly hot and sexy?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe that you get both Uchiha's and I get none…" Ino sighed.

"So, why are you going on this date again?" Temari asked while playing with her mashed potatoes that are on her tray at the moment.

"To make Sasuke jealous out of his mind," Sakura responded.

"Wait, you don't like him, right?" Ino questioned. Sakura shot Tenten a look, who smiled.

"No, it's just for payback. You see, this morning, we kind of, kissed; again. And well, he was being an ass and told Sai that I hated him and is kind of ruining my life, so a little jealous won't be bad, right?" Sakura asked. All friends shook their heads in agreement.

"Hey Sakura-chan," A deep voice was heard from behind the girls at the lunch table. Sakura turned around; already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Itachi-kun," Sakura cheered while standing up and giving him a hug. Itachi chuckled at her hug and returned it.

"How's my beautiful cherry blossom?" He asked while caressing her cheek. Sakura knew that Itachi was more than pretending, being how he liked her, but she absolutely loved the attention; even if she'd never return his feelings.

"Wonderful, thanks for asking." Sakura giggled. Itachi smirked, out of nowhere.

"Turn to your left," Itachi whispered in her ear. She did as instructed and turned only to see Sasuke staring at her and his older brother; angry clearly written in his eyes. Jealousy.

…

"What were you doing with Sakura today?" Sasuke asked, once his brother walked in the door of their mansion. He was at the stairs, as if waiting for his brother's arrival.

"Um, flirting," Itachi answered.

"And why would you do that?"

"Well Sasuke, I know that you don't usual associate with the opposite gender and all, but you have to at least know what flirting is."

"I mean, why were you doing it with her?'

"Well, when to people like each other, they flirt with each other."

"Sakura doesn't like you."

"Oh, and that's why she accepted my invitation to the movies tonight? Which reminds me, I have to go and get ready for that," Itachi said while walking past his younger brother. "Foolish little brother…"

"What was that?"

"Foolish little brother."

"And why am I a _foolish little brother_?"

"You could be the one going on a date with Sakura, the girl that you know that you like, tonight," Itachi smirked once he noticed the visible death glare that Sasuke was shooting at him, "but you're not."

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, right? Sorry! It's pretty late at night and I'm updating this! So, yeah ItaSaku action is occurring, but the SasuSaku lovin' shall never end! Ever! **

**Yeah, sorry about that! **

**Anyways, I love Itachi, so don't diss him for like stealing Sakura away and digging her! **

**Okay, the next one might be their date, but I'm not sure? What do you think? I kinda want to add a soccer game in here. Yeah, and maybe a basketball one too. **

**The next one will be up this weekend and thanks to all who read and review!**

**Oh, and if you get the chance, it would be loverly if you would review! It always lifts my self-esteem and makes me want to write more! (God I'm such a loser!)**

**Like it?**


	6. Tricky Siblings and Cheesy Pick Up Lines

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter Six**

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked while waving to his brother across the room. Said brother turns around to see Itachi and his date.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Sakura accused while coming next to Itachi.

"Well, Sasuke-kun asked me if I'd like to join him to the movies, so of course I accepted!" A red-headed cheered while clinging onto Sasuke's arm for dear life. This exclamation caused Sakura to snort awfully obnoxiously.

"And you're seeing?" Itachi asked, giving his brother a knowing look.

"Juno," Sasuke muttered as Sakura was sending him a death glare.

"We're seeing the same! Great, let's get going!" Itachi said while taking Sakura's hand. Sakura wasn't an idiot. She knew that he and Itachi probably planned this.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other, then at Sakura.

Sakura was one smart girl…

…

"I thought you were on my side?" Sakura hissed at the older of the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke was on her other side and the movie had just started the commercials before it.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Itachi made sure to add emphasis to the chan, especially with Sasuke so near.

"You know what I'm talking about! We were supposed to make him jealous and now, you're just helping him out and making me jealous, which I'm not, ish!" Sakura exclaimed while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ish?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. She turned around, completely red. Neither boy was sure if it were from anger or embarrassment.

"Die." Sakura growled angrily, then turned her head and watched the movie start.

Karin started snuggling up to Sasuke and he pushed her away immediately. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, she felt a surprisingly warm hand come over hers from her left. She was annoyed because she knew that it was Itachi. She turned to him and saw that he had his hands folded in his lap, and he was to the right. Sakura then slowly turned to her left, seeing Sasuke looking at the screen, a smirk adorning his face. Sakura couldn't help but do the same as he intertwined their fingers together.

…

"Itachi, I'm still pissed at you for being a double trader thing, but it was really fun." Sakura stated at her doorstep. Itachi smirked.

"What was more fun? When Sasuke held your hand, or when he looked at you when Juno and Paulie were kissing?" Sakura punched Itachi in the side of the arm, since both of them were true. "I can see it now, you, on a track field with a nine-month pregnant stomach, going up to him and saying, _"I think I might love you,"_ and he says the same and then you kiss like there is no tomorrow." Itachi let out a sigh of happiness.

"Shut up." Sakura punches him again. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Itachi shakes his head and Sakura walks inside.

A few minutes later, Kaji exited the house and went to the doorstep where the older brother of Sasuke was.

"How did step one go?" Kaji asked once she was outside. Itachi smirked at the little girl. When he had gone to pick up Sakura, he had a long talk with Kaji and they had both come up with a plan of pure genius.

"Excellent. There was hand holding and jealousy-ish." Kaji smiled at this statement.

"Okay, and step two will happen tomorrow, right?"

"Yup,"

"Alright, well I must go inside. It's way past my bedtime."

"I'll see you later Kaji."

"Bye Itachi-san."

_What a clever little girl…_

…

"Good thing I brought my library card, 'cause I'm checking you out!" A boy with brown hair said to Sakura, who was standing near her in the library. Sakura rolled her eyes at the cheesy comment and Sasuke smirked. She nudged him in the stomach and began reading her book again.

"Do you have a map, because I'm getting lost in your eyes?" The boy said yet again. Sakura sighed.

"I'm not even facing you, ergo, you can't see my eyes, idiot." Sakura muttered, still looking at her book. Sasuke chuckled at the boys failed attempt. He had found Sakura in the library during study hall, so he stayed as well, when he saw that she had company. It's not like he was jealous. Yeah; most definitely not that.

"If you were a tear in my eye, I would not cry for the fear of loosing you." Sakura muttered another idiot at the boy as Sasuke began laughing harder.

"You legs must be killing you because you've been running through my mind all day." Sakura giggled at this one, even though she was trying to suppress it.

"You're daddy must be a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns." Said boy with incredibly bad pick-up lines pinches her butt. Sakura shrieks and is about to hit the boy, but someone beats her to it.

"If you touch her like that again, I'll kill you." Sasuke snarls while pushing the boy against a shelf in the library. The boy looks full of fear.

"I-I won't, I-I promise." Sasuke drops the boy onto the floor and walks past him, heading to Sakura.

"You okay?" He asks. Sakura is too dazed to speak, so she simply nods her head.

"Thank you." She whispers. He smirks at her and slightly blushes when he sees the smile she has on.

"No problem."

They were already having a good day and Itachi and Kaji's plan hasn't even been set in action…

…

Itachi fixed the water bucket over the top of the door and tied the string on the handle of the pale. He smirked at his and Kaji's plan. The water would drop on Sasuke, they'd blame the boy who was hitting on Sakura who would be standing right there and Sakura would get all mad and defensive of Sasuke. Total love would occur and Kaji and Itachi would be tearing as Sasuke and Sakura kissed at their wedding.

Sakura walked into the classroom with Sasuke close behind. Itachi never really though about what would happen if Sakura came first. She opened the door and water poured all over her.

"Ah!" She screamed while shivering. That water had been cold. "Who did this?" She looked around the room and saw Karin walking up to them.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I didn't know that you were doing the plan now? I thought you were planning on getting Sakura soaking wet and looking through her shirt ninth period. Not sixth." Sakura first looked down at her transparent white shirt, then turned the accused and scowled.

"You're such a jerk!" She yelled while punching him in the stomach. Itachi sighed. When will he learn not to mess with fate?

_Plan Two:__ Failed._

…

"He's such a jerk! To think that I actually liked him for a few moments there," Sakura cried into her pillow. Tenten was making soothing circles on her friend's back.

"Maybe it was a mishap."

"Yeah, he didn't mean to put that bucket on top of the door, and he didn't mean for me to enter the classroom first, and he didn't mean for me to get drenched and it wasn't his fault that he could see through my shirt for the rest of the day. Yes, he's just so innocent." Kaji heard the commotion coming from Sakura's room and quickly entered it.

"What happened today?" Kaji asked, even though she knew very well what was going on.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a jerk. Men are meanies Kaji, remember that."

"I'm sure that it wasn't his fault."

"I thought you were on my side! Jeez, everyone seems to being going all _Benedict Arnold_ on me here! Tenten is the only one that's loyal to me!" Sakura complained to her sister.

"He's to good-looking not to forgive! I bet he said that he was sorry and that it wasn't his fault, right?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I have to believe him!" Sakura exclaimed while waving her arms in the air to get the point across. Kaji knew that she had to be honest with her sister and say the plan for the sake of Sasuke and Sakura ending up together, but she didn't have assurance from Itachi that she should do such a thing. Although, she would be wearing a gorgeous kimono to their wedding…

"Sakura-chan, um, I'm sure that it happened for a good reason and you should just forgive him." Sakura snorted at that.

Like that's ever going to happen…

…

"Ugh, move your foot!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke while moving closer to the cement wall.

"You're the one with the huge feet." Sasuke muttered. Sakura heard and whacked him in the arm.

"I'd be quiet if I were you right now! You're not the one got made a complete fool out of!" Sakura moved her head back and it hit against a wall. She winced in pain and Sasuke came closer to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked while rubbing the side of her head.

"Yeah…thanks…"

They were quiet for a while until Sakura decided to break it.

"How the hell did we even get stuck in a janitor's closet?" She screamed while raising her arms in the air, as if she was talking to the gods. It was true. They both weren't sure how they had managed to get stuck in a very small closet. Itachi knew though.

"I don't know…" Sasuke sighed while leaning against the door. They've tried the lock many times, but it didn't work.

"Br, it's so cold in here!" Sakura complained while rubbing her arms for comfort.

"Here." Sasuke muttered while holding out his black, long sleeved shirt. She looks at him, confused. "You're cold."

"Yeah, but you'll be cold too." Sakura retorted, still looking at the shirt.

"No, I'm kind of hot anyway." She shrugs and takes the shirt from his hand. After Sakura gets it on, she looks across the closet to realize a few things.

She's in a small closet with Sasuke Uchiha

He's shirtless

She's wearing his shirt that smells like him

He looks so hot with his shirt off

His lips look so damn kissable

He is moving closer to her

"You look really cute in black…" Sasuke whispers, moving so close to Sakura that now their bodies are touching. His breath fans onto her face.

"Sasuke, what are you-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips smashing down onto hers. This took her by great surprise but she still responded.

The kiss had gotten deeper and now she let his tongue enter her mouth. His hands were on her waist as hers ran down from his ebony locks to his toned stomach. She felt him stiffen as her hands felt his chest.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura moaned as he starting kissing her neck.

Suddenly, the door of the closet opened.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this is a late chapter, but nonetheless, still super cool, right?**

**Anyways, I'm sorry that I'm really bad at kissing scenes. I'll try to work on them!**

**I loved the guy in the library with the cheesy pick up lines! My favorites were the library card one and the leg one!**

**Oh, and for all of you that didn't see **_**Juno**_** yet, go and see it! It was so awesome and Paulie was so cute and there was such a love connection occurring! It was crazy girl, I swear, there is so much stuff in there! (Just had to get that stuck in **_**Tiger Priestess's**_** head…again…)**

**Oh, and speaking of **_**Tiger Priestess**_**, she was the one that helped me with my temporary writers block earlier, so let's all praise her and all her awesomeness of idea-inspiration-giving! **

**And if you guys didn't know, Benedict Arnold was like America's biggest trader and he totally switched sides in the American Revolution, if you guys didn't know.**

**Like it?**


	7. Skinny Dipping

Warning: There is an unbelievable amount of fluff in this chapter. You've been warned.

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter Seven**

"So, does this mean that you two are dating?" Tenten asks while staring at Sakura intensely.

"I don't think so. I mean, we just kissed a few times." She answers while nervously playing with her pink bedspread between her fingers.

"Sakura, you freakin' made out in a closet! And he had his shirt off! And you were wearing his shirt! He is obviously into you!"

"It was lust Tenten. Pure lust."

"He said that you look cute in black!"

"Seriously, it was just desire. There was no love or like-age. I'm telling you! Good thing that Sai interrupted us, or I could have been…deflowered."

"Stupid Sai," The brunette mutters under her breath. "What exactly happened with that?"

"Well…

…

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sai asks while opening the door. Both move away from each other and Sakura turns to face the person who the voice belongs to. _

_"Um, hello Sai. Can I help you?" Sakura asks in a rather snooty tone. But who wouldn't when said boy just interrupted your heated make out session with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha? _

_"Well, I was walking past the closet and heard some noises. I just wanted to check and make sure that nothing terrible was happening. Then, I come to see you two kissing and, of course, that is terrible." Sai explains. _

_I can't see Sasuke, of course, but I can just see a scowl plastered on his perfectly chiseled face. Suddenly, I feel two strong hands place themselves on my waist and a chest press against my back. I smile at Sasuke's possessiveness. _

…

"See, he was domineering of you! He is so into you and you two should totally go out!" Tenten cheers while clapping her hands together.

_Sakura Uchiha_ does have a nice ring to it…

…

"So, doesn't this mean that you two are going out?" Neji asked while sitting down on the couch.

"No." Sasuke answered simply while joining his friends in the living room and placing a bowl of chips on the coffee table.

"Why not? I mean, you guys like made out in a closet!" Naruto stated while taking a handful of chips.

"She's not into me like that." Sasuke answered. Even though his friends didn't notice, Sasuke's voice was full of disappointment.

"Are you into her like that?" Shikamaru asks.

"No." Sasuke lies. "Plus, she's going out with Itachi, isn't she?"

"I'm thinking of breaking up with her actually." Itachi states while walking into the room.

"What! You can't do that to her! It'll break her heart!" Sasuke screams, shocking everyone with his sudden outburst. When he realizes what he had just done, he looks down at the ground, trying to forget it.

"Ha! You do like her! Otherwise, you wouldn't have just gotten all defensive!" Naruto points out.

"Let's call her." Neji suggests since he has taken a liking to his best friend getting nervous and protective of _his_ girl.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto cheers while grabbing the phone off the coffee table and dialing the number. Yes, Naruto knows such digits all from his _stalking_ – I mean, _using the yellow pages_ – days.

"No, stop–"

"Hello." Sakura answers and Sasuke swears that his heart stops beating from either nervousness, or the sound of her voice.

"Hey Sakura-chan! It's Naruto!"

"Oh, hey Naruto. What's up?" Her confusion is evident in her voice.

"Well, teme really, really missed you and wanted to talk to you." Naruto states as Sasuke sends him a death glare and his on the verge of slaughtering the innocent – _yeah right_ – blond.

"O-oh, u-um," she stutters and Sasuke can just picture her right now, in her room, on her – most likely – pink bed, listening to the phone with her friends and an adorable blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Don't listen to him." Sasuke says into the phone.

"You're saying that you don't want to talk to Sakura-chan? That's awfully mean, isn't it?" Naruto asks and Sasuke gets into his slaughtering position.

"N-no, that's not what I meant, it's just–" Sasuke tried to explain, but was cut off by his _alleged_ best friend.

"So you're admitting that you missed her and wanted to talk to her?" Naruto questions as Sasuke repeatedly hits his head against the wall.

Suddenly, Sakura starts giggling and it stops Sasuke from inflicting any more pain on his skull. This girl is so confusing. Girls in general are so confusing.

"Don't worry about it. Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Well, actually no! Sasuke wanted to know if you'd accompany him and all our friends to go to the lake tonight." Sakura knew that Tenten was going with Neji tonight, because he asked her earlier.

"What shall we be doing?" She asks as if contemplating it.

"Going skinny-dipping, but of course!" Naruto exclaims while waving his hands in the air even though Sakura wouldn't be able to see him.

Everyone becomes quiet while Sasuke gives his best friend an inquisitive look.

"What? Neji never told me that we were going skinny-dipping!" Tenten yelled into the phone as Neji began to flush.

"We're not. Naruto is just being an idiot." Sasuke clarified.

"Oh, okay." Sakura said while letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Fine, but we can still hang out at the lake tonight!" Naruto suggests with a large smile donning his features.

"Okay. What time?" Sakura asked and now Sasuke begins to smirk.

"How about seven o'clock? Oh, and you can invite Hinata too, please." Naruto said and Neji throws his cousin's crush an annoyed look.

"Can Temari come too? I'd ask about Ino, but she's out of town with her family right now." Tenten asks as Naruto looks over at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighs and mumbles something about troublesome women.

"Sure." Naruto assures.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tonight. Bye." Sakura says and then hangs up.

Naruto walks over to Sasuke who is sitting on the couch in front of him.

"You excited about tonight?" He questions and Sasuke shrugs. "It'll just be so romantic. Fireflies shall be flying around creating light as you two cuddle in a warm blanket together right by the lake as you whisper sweet nothings in her ear and make her giggle at how amazingly cute you are and–"

"Shut it." Sasuke demands while hitting his friend with a pillow.

"Just saying…"

…

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered while running over to said girl and enveloping her into a hug. She was blushing madly, but still returned the hug.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered, but still went over to greet Temari who said something along the lines of 'lazy ass' under her breath.

Sakura looked over at the couples, then to Tenten and Neji making out under a tree a few feet away from the lake and everyone else.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted while coming up behind her. She jumped at the sound of his deep, velvety voice.

"Hi." Sakura said while turning around quickly.

"You're wearing black." Sasuke smirked at his accusation while Sakura began to blush. She looked down to see that his assumption was right. But it's not like she _planned_ on wearing black because _he_ said she looked _cute_ in said color. Yes, _most_ definitely _not_ that.

"Nice job Sherlock." Sakura congratulates sarcastically while hitting him on the head.

"Well, you like nice." Sakura begins to blush at the comment, even though she's fighting it back so hard.

"Thanks." She muttered, and then plopped down on the soft, green grass. Sasuke joined her. "So, why did you want me to come tonight?"

"Oh, um, that was just, uh, Naruto, being, well, you know, an idiot." Sasuke stumbled while looking like a moron. Sakura just giggled at his antics.

"Yeah, blondes tend to do that." She agrees as Sasuke lets out a small chuckle.

"I heard that!" Temari yelled as Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked.

"It's not true that I like girls with long hair by the way." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well what kind of hair do you like then?"

"Pink." Sakura blushed at the comment as Sasuke smirked proudly.

"Come on guys, let's go skinny dipping!" Naruto cheered while dragging a blushing Hinata with him. Neji probably would have yelled at him if he wasn't currently trying to suck off his girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, come on Sakura, let's go." Sasuke whispered slyly. Sakura turned to him angrily and hit him on the head for the second time that night.

"You're not getting me naked on the first date." She retorted while folding her arms across her chest.

"Date?" Sasuke asked inquisitively. Sakura realized her mistake and turned a deep crimson.

"No, I didn't, I-I didn't mean it like, like that. I-"

"Date." Sasuke confirmed while shaking his head. Sakura's blush increased tenfold as he intertwined their fingers together. "Oh, and my brother said that maybe it would be best if you two took a break, you know?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, tell him that it's okay." She said while snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"You look beautiful tonight." Sasuke whispered into her ear and Sakura shivered, from the cold, or the way he always made her feel things that she's never felt.

"Here." Sasuke says while placing a jacket around her shoulders. She gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." She murmured into the neck as Sasuke put a protective arm around _his_ beautiful cherry blossom. "Just imagine. A couple of weeks ago, we hated each other, and here we are now."

"Yeah,"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I still hate you."

"Yeah, that's why you're on this date." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I was just saying, it's amazing."

"You're amazing."

"Sasuke that was the sappiest thing you've ever said. Seriously, I'll never be able to look at you the same way ever again." Sasuke just laughed at her comment.

"Ah! Hinata fainted!" Naruto screamed as everyone turned to face him. Neji even broke for air.

"What? What happened?" Sakura asked frantically while she, Tenten and Temari went to go and check on their best friend.

"Well, you know, I took off my shirt to go and jump in the lake with her, and she looked at my awesome muscles and such, then wasn't able to handle my manliness, so she fainted. Well, at least that's what I think happened." Naruto explained while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sure that's not what happened." Sasuke muttered and Sakura giggled, earning a smirk from him.

"Well now she's fainted and I'm going to plummet you, you idiot!" Neji yelled while getting ready to hit Naruto.

"Neji, calm down." Tenten soothed while placing a hand on his shoulder. Neji turned around and smirked at his girlfriend while mumbling a quiet sorry.

"W-what happened?" Hinata stuttered while sitting up in Naruto's lap, since he carried her once she fell. She looked at Naruto, who still didn't have his shirt on, and fainted again.

"Dude, get you're freaking shirt on!" Neji demanded.

Sakura giggled and looked over at Sasuke who was currently shaking his head disapprovingly at his best friend.

And as Sakura looks around at the scenery and the man standing next to her, she can't help but to think… _This has been a rather wonderful date. A rather wonderful one indeed._

* * *

**Okay, before everyone slaughters me and stuff, I want to say that I've had major writers block and am incredibly sorry for this being like, three weeks late? Yeah, well, it's done (the chapter). **

**I really wanted to make this fluffy and sweet, since the last two have been kissy-ish and like, lustful. I wanted to make this cute, so yeah, I hope you liked it!**

**I shall try to update soon. I think the next one will be the last, but if you guys have any ideas, they're greatly appreciated and loved!**

**Like it?**


	8. He Said She Said

Note: Because I'm in love with this story and really, really don't want it to end, I'm continuing on with it and even if I don't have many reviews, those who review make me smile!

This is in a really weird kind of writing, like, in my perspective. There is all this dialogue and me just coming in and saying inspiring stuff that I think is cool, but if you hate it, I'm sorry. It's like a he-said/she-said kind of thing, hence the chapter name of it.

**Expect the Unexpected  
****Chapter Eight**

"So, you like him?" Tenten asked as Temari looked at her friend with confusion.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Sakura answered while blushing.

"For serious?" Ino questioned with a look of utter shock plastered all over her face.

"As in, _love-y dove-y kiss-y,_ kind of like?" Temari asked.

"Yes."

"Awesomeness!" Ino cheered. This most certainly surprised Sakura because just the other day, they were saying that they didn't want her to fall for Sasuke.

"What, you guys are okay with this?" Tenten asked, for she was just as confused as her pink-haired best friend.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Temari questioned.

"Just the other day, you said not to fall in love with him!" Sakura exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air.

"Well, Temari and I discussed it and we decided that it was okay that you are in love with him, really. You can like whoever you want." Ino explained.

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura and her friends shared a group hug. "I love you guys!"

"So, are you two like, officially an item?" Ino asked.

"Well, I mean, he considered last night a date, but I don't know. Maybe." All the girls let out giggles and aw-s. This is why Sakura loved her friends so dearly.

…

"So, are you two dating?" Naruto asked his dearest friend who was currently getting stuff out of his locker.

"Hm, I don't know." Sasuke answered nonchalantly, trying not to let his friend's words faze him.

"Well, do you want to?"

"I guess."

"Wow teme, you sound _so_ enthusiastic."

"Well, it's not that important. She's just another girl."

"Just another girl? Are you kidding me?"

"It's really not important. Just another moody girl who'll be annoying and waste my time with her annoying-ness and be a brat and only want me for my looks."

"You really are a conceited jackass, you know that, right?"

"So I've heard."

"You better be careful with her heart and everything, or I swear I'll kick your ass."

"Hn, whatever." Naruto just sighed, walking away from his alleged best friend. When will that idiot melt his heart and become a softy, like Naruto himself, who isn't doing too badly with the ladies these days.

Sasuke just needs to lighten up and let love in. He was acting pretty odd though since just this weekend, he was snuggling with Sakura under the stars, and then today, he said he didn't care. Maybe he was PMS-ing.

Well, Naruto didn't care that much, for he knew that Sakura would never find out about this. How wrong he was.

…

"And then he said _'Hn, whatever'_ like it didn't matter at all! Like _I_ didn't matter at all!" Sakura wailed while bringing her soft, pink pillow closer to her face.

"What a heartless jerk!" Ino announced, flailing her arms in the air. Oh how she is starting to hate that Uchiha. Sure, he's really good-looking, but he's such a heartbreaker.

"I know! I don't even know why I thought I loved him."

"L-Loved him?" Hinata stuttered, a look adorning her face that showed evident disbelief.

"Yeah, for some odd reason. I hate him now, like officially."

Hinata was having quite a large amount of trouble keeping this in. She shouldn't tell Naruto. She knows that best friends come before the guy you love. She knows that if she tells him, Sasuke would find out.

But sometimes, you don't always follow what you know.

…

"She loved me?"

"Yeah teme, and now she doesn't. Great job."

"How did she even find out?"

"Apparently, as Hinata-chan said, she was walking to lunch when she heard _'just another girl'_ and then paid attention."

"So she freakin' eavesdropped on us?"

"Hey, we kind of did the same thing. Hinata-chan is telling me this information without her knowing!"

"What a great friend." This was muttered, but still heard by the protective blond.

"Hey, don't diss Hinata-chan, okay? She's happy and fine and everything wonderful. And without her, you wouldn't know half the things that you're hearing now!"

"Hn, fine."

"So, are you going to fix this?"

"How?"

"I don't know. Apologize?"

"No, because then she'd know that I knew and then she'd get mad at Hinata and it just wouldn't end well."

"Wow, Sasuke-teme is being sensitive and taking things into prospective. Weirdness."

"Don't even go there dobe. You're still a baka."

"But a smart one!"

"A smart idiot? Yeah, sure, that makes sense."

…

"So Naruto-kun said that he really didn't mean it." Hinata explained while pacing around the room.

"_My ass_ he didn't mean it. Of course he did. He wants a pretty, un-Sakura-ish girl that is a total whore and walks around flaunting her _stuff_ and doesn't do sports and is more popular and…and…yeah." Sakura was not one for heartbreak, but really, who is?

"Sakura, you're the best thing that he'll ever find, and you know it. He's just in denial because guys like him don't like being whipped. They like being free and not like admitting to liking a girl." Ino stated.

"Then why didn't he do it before?" Sakura asked.

"Because he never considered you two a thing before; just a boy-toy." Ino tried.

"Because he's an idiot." Tenten said. Sakura giggled, but only a little for her heart was still broken and it would not tolerate happiness. But who could be happy at such a sad time?

"I think I just need to get away from him, you know? My heart has been broken enough by such a jerk, so I've just gotta ignore him and everything will be fine, you know?" Sakura suggested, even though she wasn't ready for him to leave her life.

"Yeah, okay."

…

"She's just going to ignore me now?" Sasuke asked, scandalized.

"Yeah, that's what Hinata-chan said. She says that you've hurt her to much and being near you would only make it worse."

"Why are girls so full of drama? Why can't they be simple and easy-going like us guys? No one will ever understand them."

"Hinata-chan always says that it's the other way around."

"Hn, whatever."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Try to get her to not ignore me."

"But she's pissed. She'll never fall for your Uchiha charm _again_. Face it man, you failed and now you must face the consequences of not getting a girl to like you."

"She will like me again, I'm sure of it."

"Whatever you say teme."

…

"Oh my god! I did not just see him flirting with Karin?" Sakura demanded to herself while hitting her head against the bathroom wall.

"Um, no, she was just talking to him. He wasn't enjoying it." Hinata tried to convince.  
"I bet he was! I bet he's going out with her!"

"If you're over him, then it doesn't matter, right?" Sakura smiled at her friend.

"You're right Hinata. Thank you so much! You're always there for me and so loyal. I can always trust you. Thank you for being such an amazing friend."

Hinata couldn't help but feel guilty at her statement, for she was a traitor to her, telling Naruto and Sasuke this information that she was hearing. She just kept telling herself that it would be better in the future when they are together.

The future was the only thing that kept her going.

…

"She thought that I was flirting with Karin?" Sasuke was outraged right now. How could she think such a thing? He was pushing her away!

"I don't know man. You do come off as slightly man-whore-ish."

"Just the other day everyone was telling me I'm a hermit, and now I'm a whore. Make up your freakin' minds already!"

"Sorry man. Just make it right, okay?"

"Hn." Naruto just looked at his friend oddly. Couldn't he see how badly he was screwing up right now? He then realized what he had to do.

_'Time to go find Hinata-chan…'_

* * *

**So, this was kind of short, and kind of late, but I think I should get some brownie points for continuing this, seriously!**

**I love the story line and everything, and I hope you guys liked this chapter. I feel bad about Hinata though. And Sasuke was kind of moody-ish and OOC-ish, but not too much, right? **

**Like it?**


End file.
